1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heterocyclic compounds and organic light-emitting devices including the heterocyclic compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission type display devices, and have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times. Due to these characteristics, organic light-emitting devices are drawing much attention.
Light-emitting devices can be roughly classified into inorganic light-emitting devices which include emission layers (EMLs) containing inorganic compounds, and organic light-emitting devices which include EMLs containing organic compounds. Organic light-emitting devices have higher luminance, lower driving voltages, and shorter response times than inorganic light-emitting devices. In addition, organic light-emitting devices produce various colors. Thus, research has been conducted into organic light-emitting devices.
Typically, an organic light-emitting device has a stack structure including an anode, a cathode and an organic emission layer between the anode and cathode. However, a hole injection layer (HIL) and/or a hole transport layer (HTL) may be further stacked between the anode and the organic emission layer, and/or an electron transport layer (ETL) may be further stacked between the organic emission layer and the cathode. In other words, an organic light-emitting device may have an anode/HTL/organic EML/cathode stack structure or an anode/HTL/organic EML/ETL/cathode stack structure.
As a material for forming the organic emission layer, phenanthrene derivatives, anthracene derivatives, and the like can be used. However, organic light-emitting devices including known light-emitting materials do not have satisfactory life span, efficiency, or power consumption characteristics, thus leaving much room for improvement.